Golden Sun: The Winds View
by Ghost of Ivan
Summary: This is the story of Golden Sun in Ivan's point of View. It will also go into the story of The Lost Age. Romance coming in Much later chapters! Ch. 4 up! If you must know the pairing, look here!
1. The Eruption and a chance meeting

Golden Sun: The Wind's view.

A Ghost of Ivan fic

Ch. 1: The Eruption and a Chance meeting.

GoI: Okay Ivan. Now you finally know how Erk feels.

Ivan:...

Erk:...

GoI: Okay... I don't own anything.

The Fic.

"Everyone, we are all going to d-" A man had said just as a boulder fell on top of him.

A few moments of silence ensured. It was broken when nearly everyone started panicing. In the chaos, I asked Master Hammet, " Where are we going to go!"

He replied, "I don't know! Maybe in the caves?"

"I don't know about it though! It Could be dangerous!"

"Nonsense Ivan! The cave has no monsters!"

"OK then!"

Master Hammet and I saw the mayer cowering in a corner. I said, "Mayer?"

The Mayer looked up at us. He said, "Oh! Hammet! Ivan! What are you doing here?"

Hammet spoke up, "We're looking for a shelter. This seems like the safest place."

"Oh yes Hammet, it is."

"Mr. Mayer, you and I should try to get all the villagers in here."

I piped up, "What should I do?"

"You stay here Ivan. I want to ensure your safety."

"But I don't know what Milady will say if you die, master."

"Yes... but I won't die, Ivan. That's my promise."

"Ok..."

The mayer told me that I can use one of the beds in the cave. I sat one one of the beds and took the Shaman's Rod off of it's sling. I looked at it for quite a while. Afterwards I put it back on It's sling and waited for Master Hammet and the Mayer.

When the two came in (with the rest of the village), the cave was very crowded. Later I noticed that there was less weight on my back. When I take off the sling I find that the Shaman's Rod was stolen! I asked Master Hammet if he had it, but he didn't. I lost my Master's precious rod. I don't know what I should do. I got instructions to stay in Vault untill I find it. I had also heard that the sanctum's statue and the mayer's Urn had been stolen.

The next day, after Hammet had left, I was inthe Mayer's house when I saw two people, a blonde with blue eyes and a guy with a lot of armor, as they approach me I read the Blonde's mind, it said, "I hear that a guy called Ivan has strange powers."

I say, "Yes... I... I do have... strange powers..."

Both of the people said, "!"

I read their mind again, and I heard something about a power called Psynergy. I ask, "My power... It is called Psynergy? I had no idea!"

I read their minds again, and I find out that they have this 'Psynergy' too. I said, "You have them too, don't you?"

The blonde nodded. I say, "Your names are...?"

By reading their mind, the blonde was Isaac and theother guywas Garet. "Isaac and Garet? Pleased to meet you, I am Ivan."

Isaac and Garet looked at each other with a rather frightened glance. I ask, "Is my Mind Read really that frightening?"

Isaac shook his head and Garet said, "No way!"

I thought, 'Maybe, since we both have Psynergy, we can share it!'. I told Isaac to give me his hand. Isaac did so. We corner Garet and I read his mind. He thought, '_Ahhh! Stop reading my Mind,Ivan!_'

I asked Isaac if he could read Garet's mind, and he nodded. Garet said, "Hey! Why does Isaac get to read minds and I don't!"

I say, "You're right, it's not fair to read minds one-sided."

Garet and I clasp our hands together and corner Isaac. After I start, Garet said, "Cool! I'm reading your mind, Isaac!"

I tell them about Master Hammet's Shaman's Rod and ask for their help. They agree, and we Exit the mayer's home to the village outside...

The End.

GoI: It wasn't that bad...

Erk:yeah.

Ivan:sure.

GoI: R&R!

Ivan: Or not...

GoI: (-.-)

Ivan: In the first part all .s were replaced with !s, because it was so loud.


	2. Fun times with theives and caves

Golden Sun: The Winds view

A Ghost of Ivan fic.

Ch. 2: Fun times with thieves and caves.

GoI: So what if I'm writing this right after I published the first one?

Ivan: You won't get any reviews.

Erk: That's what YOU think. He did get reviews.

GoI: Erk is right.

Ivan: I'm not replying to them.

GoI:Aw, ef.

unicornmaddy: I never can really get my tenses straight. . Also, if you have beaten golden sun (Or playn The Lost Age) Isaac/Felix will say things like that, it also means that they could be suprised or something. Also, I changed the first chapter a bit. And descriptions... I'm too lazy, unless I feel like it. P

Kd7sov: Heh. My bad. I did mean 'mayor', I just wasn't really thinking much, and was way too lazy to check a dictionary. I have seen 'Golden Sun Shadowed', and I had used to get some of the lines straight in the Ivan/Isaac&Garet convo. Also, what execution were you talking about?

SpasticDjinn: Yeah. I was kind of rushed, and I was, as I said before, too lazy to check spelling. I couldn't really find much OOC in there, or maybe I'm just too lazy to notice. also, your score isn't really that harsh; I've gotten worse. P

Erk: GoI doesn't own anything.

The fic

After a day of searching, all three of us were tired, so we stayed at the inn. We saw some suspicious guys (girls?), but we waited untill the next day. It was an uneventful night. That morning, when I tried to read their mind, they ran away. So then Isaac comes up with a plan. "Garet stands guard... Ivan and I surround one..."

I had a feeling this plan would work. When the two suspicious guys saw us, the leader said, "Oh shit! They're going for us one-on-one! RUN!"

Isaac and I try to surround one. We almost surround one, but they fling something at Isaac and they get away, but the leader was almost cornered. Isaac and I run towards Garet, and I Mind Read the theif. His (her?) thoughts show something, like a convention almost, between three people. The leader asks, 'What did you guys get?'

His lackeys produce a Urn that looked like the mayers and the Shaman's Rod! The leader then shows them a pure gold statue. Later I see them kicking a guy... yeah..., but then it becomes all blurry. I stop useing mind read, and Isaac, Garet and I go to the cave that Master Hamet and I were in during the storm. I tell them all that I saw. I also tell them where I think they hid the stuff. We (somehow) get on the inn's roof, and fall down a hole. Isaac moves the box in our way and we pass through. We see a guy tied up. When we attempt to untie him, the three theives come in. They start saying stuff about forgiving them, but it was all for naught, because Isaac declined their offer. The leader says, "Well then... We'll have to keep you quiet!" And they charge at us. I realize I'm unarmed, but Isaac (somehow) produces a wooden stick from his pack and tosses it to me. The leader dicides to charge at Garet, but Garet holdes his Sword up and parries the blow. Isaac casts Quake to cause a small tremor, knocking down the three theives. I cast Whirlwind to blow back the theives,but they get back up, looking angrier than ever. All three of them charge at me, swords drawn, ready to strike. However I spin the stick in front of me like a spear and somehow parrie all three strikes. I than run towards one of the theives, my stick still spinning, and hit him multiple times. The theif flies toward a stack of crates, hence breaking them, and revealing a lot of money. The other other theif looked intimidated and couldn't stop trembling. The leader decided to take the easy way out and rapidly slash at Garet, who, fortuanately, blocked all the blows. Isaac casts Earthquake at the theives as Garet cast Flare. There were flying, burning theives. Afterwards, the theif who was trembling earlier charged at Isaac, only to find Isaac twirl his sword around to defend, then hit him with the blunt side, sending the trembler right at the other theif. They slamed into a wall and when it opened up, a lot of money came spilling out of it. Garet charged at the leader, but the leader did about a quarter of a ackflip and landed on his back. As Garet was about to plunge his sword into the leader, he moved did some quick foot movements, tripping Garet. However, Garet's sword was dropped right above the leader, who rolled away. Garet kicked the leader in the... yeah. Whi le the leader was stunned, I hit him over the head with my stick. The leader shouted, "DAMN!" as he was hurled at a huge stack of crates, all full of money.

After the theives were downed, Isaac cut the man free of his ropes, and the man went to get the mayor. As we wait for the mayor, one of the theives say, "Hey, Hammet's pet! Yeah, your master got caught by a worse band of theives than us! That idiot went to Lunpa!"

The theif snickers as I try to contain my rage. I decide to look around. I see three chests lined up against the wall... So in one of them, there must be the Shaman's Rod! Just then, The mayor and two other guys came in with the first guy and everyone (except us and the Mayor) tied the three theifs up. They say, "We'll get out, and when we do, your gonna be sorry!"

Garet yells,"Didn't you hear? Stealing is wrong!"

I was about to tell Garet to stop saying stuff like that when he yells at them, "Evil never prevails!"

As it looked like Garet was done, I just didn't say anything. The Mayor decides to look inside the two chests, he finds the urn and a gold statue. There was another chest remaining. In that one must be the Shaman's Rod. I walk over there and open the chest to recieve the Shaman's Rod. I hear Garet telling Isaac about someone called 'Felix', I decide to read their minds to find out. Inside Isaacs mind, I see the events that happened in a place called Sol Sanctum, and about how they had left Vale, and more stuff. I think I heard Garet saying something, but by the time I noticed it I was already done. I pondered whether or not to help them, but I decided that it was more important to try to rescue Hammet at the moment, seeing as Isaac and Garet have had plenty of time left, seeing as they just begun. I say, "Good bye.", although I have a feeling that I will be seeing them again.

I exit the inn and head towards Lunpa. When I get there, I see two guards positioned there. No matter how much I try to pursuade them to let me in, they wouldn't even care a bit. I exit Lunpa, about to head back to Vault, or maybe even Vale, to see what it's like, when I see a cave. I decide to enter it, but I find a large metal door with a crack that was way too small for me to squeeze through. I decide that the switch I see on the wall will not help, so I exit the cave. When I return to Vault, I couldn't stop thinking about Isaac and Garet. I could recall seeing them head west; to Goma Cave, but they were probably through the cave by now. I decide to go to Goma Cave anyways though. When I get there, I see some stumps that seem to have been moved recuntly, and as I get closer to the entrance, I could hear Garet's voice, saying, "It's no use. The Stump won't budge. We aren't strong enough."

I head over to them, and they look suprised. I tell them how it went in Lunpa, although I couldn't even get in. I also tell them about how there quest had been on my mind. They look suprised, so I tell them, "I saw it all in your mind back at Vault, remember?"

I then look at the Stump. I tell Isaac and Garet that it was stuck in the ivy. I then think for a while... and I come up with a idea! I cast Whirlwind on the stump, and the Ivy went away. I then told Garet to cast Move again. He does so and the stump moves. I say, "Just as I thought. My Whirlwind Psynergy freed the stump of the ivy."

We go over to where the stump once was and I cast Whirlwind on the ivy blocking the entrance to Goma Cave. We enter the cave.

The End.

GoI: It wasn't all that bad, was it?

Erk: Better than some of your other stories.

Ivan: ditto.

GoI: R&R!


	3. Goma and Bilibin Caves

Golden Sun the Wind's View

A Ghost of Ivan fic.

Ch. 3: Goma and Bilibin Cave(s)

GoI: I'm back!

Alex: Oh joy.

Erk: ditto.

Ivan: Why do you put me through this?

GoI:cuz. ALEX!  
Alex: What?

Erk: (Hands him giant tuppaware(sp?) container) Reviews.

Alex: WHAT!

Kd7sov: I feel like an idiot now. . Also, for this chapter, I might put it on Microsoft Works (I'm using Wordpad, btw), just to spellcheck. The funny thing is, this is the first story I've really gotten spelling complaints on. O.o

Ashley 0918: That review is SAD. Pissing people off to get reviews? Very sad indeed. I doubt you even know who anyone is in this fanfiction.

Alex: done.

Ivan: The ILIKEPIE tags are GoI's way of showing a bar.

GoI: Good. Onto the story!

ILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIE

The cave is very dark. None of us can see. The best thing that happened so far was when Garet walked into the water, drenching himself. When he got out, Isaac fell in, thanks to Garet. But I was too fast for Garet. We continue for a LONG time (Garet was navigating), and we heard voices. One voice had yelled, "GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

The other voice simply said, "No."

"DAMMIT! I'M FUCKING LEAVING!"

The voice that was yelling came from a fat guy, who was obviously aggrivated at what seemed to be a Djinni of the Mars element. Isaac pushes the log there (We were on the bottom level) in a position that will allow us to get to the Djinn. However, seeing as we couldn't get up there yet, we continue our seemingly pointless wandering. Later, we come to an elevated area. I look to the south of our position. This was the room with the Djinn! I look over to Isaac and Garet to see that they had already moved the log blocking our way and were heading towards a stump. I run over to Garet, who had started to go after Isaac. I call to him, "Garet, Wait!"

Garet stops and looks over to me. he said, "What?"

I tell him about how this was the room with the Mars Djinni. Garet looked a little suprised. I look around some more, and I see a chest along the east wall, so I tell Garet about that too. Garet then gets an idea. He casts 'Move' on the log that was blocking the way to the chest, and let me go over to get the treasure. I look at it and find a lucky Medal. I go back to the place where Garet was and he moved the Log back to its position so we could get out of the room. Just then Isaac had come back and said he had moved a stump off the edge. So we went back to the room under the room we were on, and since Isaac moved the stump, we could proceed. We go up the stairs and we see the Djinn! We jumped over to the platform it was on, and the Djinn challenged us. The Djinn started by casting flare. Garet just shrugged it off, but Isaac and I had more problems. After the Flare attack, I cast Ray at the Djinn, who had not much trouble shrugging it off. After my Ray attack, Isaac cast Spire, and a medium sized stalagmite fell from the cave celing and, luckily enough, struck the Djinn. After Isaacs attack, Garet raises his Axe and strikes the Djinn with a lot of power. After Garet's attack had been struck, the Djinn was waving white flags and shouting, "Uncle!Uncle!"

Garet put away his axe as the Djinn said, "I'll join you! Happy?" The Djinn then tried to join Garet, but failed (Because Garet had Flint). The Djinn, pretty much stunned, decided to join me.

So then, after walking in a circle for the 100th time (Garet was navigating... again) we finally find a stump blocking the ladder we saw before. Garet Moves it and we get out of the cave. Yay. We decide to rest at the inn in Bilibin (Holy crap that rymed a lot), and also eat something, seeing as we're all starving. Isaac magicly checks us into the inn by being a mute, and it was only 28 coins. After a while of looking around town we go to the inn to have dinner. We were seated at a table by the SouthWest-most wall. About 2 minutes later the waitress came and asked for drinks and all that stuff. Isaac points to something on the menu, Garet orders a Diet Coke(He must've taken my suggestion to go on a diet...) and I just have water, and of course still wondering what Isaac ordered. Later, when the Waitress came back, she gave me my water, and Garet his DC, and gave Isaac an unidentified substance (By me at least), and the waitress (Who we will be calling Bobette, from now on), asked us what food we wanted. Isaac did the same thing he did last time, Garet ordered an Large CheeseBurger (So much for the diet), and I just ordered a slice of fruit pie. So then we just... well, talked about stuff. We talked a little about the wierd tree at the entrance to town, and also about personal interests, and more stuff. Afterwards, Bobette (The Waitress) returned with food, and gave each of us our orders. I saw what Isaac had ordered then. He had ordered a salad. I decided to leave it at that, but I asked Garet about it. Garet said, "Yeah, he really likes stuff like that more than meat and stuff. Although I really don't know why."

I was a little suprised at this. I thought Isaac would like food kind of like Garet's preferred food. I just shrug it off and start to eat my slice of pie. When i took a bite, it tasted really good. So I look inside the pie to find... Some of my favorite fruits! So that's the secret to the pie's tastiness (Is that even a word?). Afterwards I hear Garet's blood-currtling scream of, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Okay, it was more like a shout, but who really cares?)

Everyone stares at Garet. Garet just sits still for a moment and everyone is back to doing whatever. I ask Garet (Who was hitting himself with a loose floorboard) what happened. Garet said, "There's pickles on my burger!"

I try to hold back laughter. Pickles? So much for Garet's 'Iron-Clad Stumach'. I laughed at what Garet did to the pickle on his Burger. He threw it across the room, but it hit one guy in the face, then flew into the trash. I look up at Isaac, who seemed to be Blind and Deaf. After the pickle incident, all three of us return to eating, and then later, retire to our rooms. I fell asleep when I got on my bed, and I could hear Garet and Isaac do the same. We slept the rest of the night peacefully. The next morning, we decide to get supplies and food. Isaac got some food for us, Garet got some supplies and stuff, and I bought us equipment. I decided to buy Isaac a Broad Sword, Garet a new Axe (His old one broke), and I bought myself a Hunter's Sword. At the Armour seller, I bought Isaac and Garet some Leather Armor, and I bought myself a Travel Robe. I also buy myself a Silver Circlet, and Isaac and Garet Bronze Sheils. Later, we met outside town. I give Garet and Isaac their weapons and armor, when a Djinn came over to us. He said, "Hey, let me help you! Please!"

Garet and I looked at Isaac, who nods. The Djinni said, "Thank you. I am Gust, and you are...?"

We tell Gust our names. Gust replies with, "Okay, Isaac, I'll join you."

After that we leave Bilibin and head north. We come across a cave, however; the path was blocked. We were at the first clearing before the cave, when Garet see's a small plant and (amazingly) get's an idea. He cast 'Growth' on the plant, and it grows taller than twice Garet's size. Garet calls us over. We look at the tall plant, and climb up it, and (eventually) found another entrance to the cave. We enter and find a sword called the Elven Rapier. I decide to have it, seeing as Isaac liked Long Swords and Garet liked Axes. We were too tired to get through the rest of the cave, and we sit near a 'Garet-fueled' campfire, talking about stuff. At some time Garet asks me, "Ivan, do you know why Vault is called that? I've always wondered about it since we left."

I reply to him, "I have no idea."

"But I thought you lived there, Ivan!"

"I don't. I live in Kalay, I was on a trip with Master Hammet when I was in Vault."

"Aw... damn. Oh well, it's not important anyway."

I grin. " It's not like at the lighthouse it will have a tablet saying, 'In order to pass, thy must answer this question: Why is Vault called that?'"

All three of us laugh at that comment. We all get onto our makeshift beds that we set up earlier, and drift to sleep.

The next morning comes quickly (too quickly...), and we set out through Bilibin cave. At some point i see light coming out of the doorway, I said, "Isaac, Garet! Come over here! I think I found the way out!"

Isaac and Garet run over here as fast as they can, and as we are about to go through the door, some ooze appear. I gripped my Elven Rapier tightly, Isaac and Garet did the same with their weapons. I feel a surge of power flow through me. I hear a voice call out, 'VORPAL SLASH!' as I run up and slash through the ooze, which splattered into many pieces. Isaac slashed with his broad Sword, but the ooze kept multiplying, same thing with Garet. Garet, sick of the multiplying ooze, yelled, "Flare Wall!", summoning rows of flame to strike the oozelets (multiplied ooze), and they melt (Or Evaporate) away into nothingness. Isaac said, "EarthQuake!", summoning a large quake to strike the oozelets, hurling them at the celing, where they got stuck to. We proceed through the door (Cavern, whatever)

Expecting to be outside, we were suprised to see our surroundings, which was still in Bilibin Cave. I also noticed how cold it was here. Shivering, I walk out of Bilibin Cave with Isaac and Garet to see what was causeing the cold. When I get outside, I see snow. A lot of it. We eventualy get to a town, our progress slowed by the harsh snow and Maulers (Who I think like us...). We find out that we were in Imil.

ILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIE

GoI: Okay. It's done. Whew.

Picard: Uh-huh.

Piers: Yeah.

Felix: Damn. .

Erk&Ivan: sigh.

Erk: GoI, you suck at this.

Ivan: Yeah.

GoI: Damn. Also, the stuff in parentheses (()) were my sarcastic comments! YAY ME!

Picard,Piers&Felix: >. 

Alex: R&R, or I will suck your Quintessence.


	4. Lighthouse of Garetbeingapansy, Pt 1

Golden Sun: The Wind's view

A Ghost of Ivan fic

Ch. 4 Lighthouse of Garet-being-a-pamsy, Pt. 1

GoI: After a long time, I'm back!

Erk: Good for you.

Ivan: You're just lazy.

Kratos: Yeah.

GoI: Aw... I'll update this faster, especially over these next days... I think. Kratos, tell the reviewers stuff.

Kratos: Well, GoI has heard that has banned Review Responses, so I'll just say this. "GoI says, 'Thanks for the reviews! and also, not that there were any, Flamers, I don't like you so leave. And if you say this is like a walkthrough, yay for you. Now you won't need a guidebook. :P

---

We decide to restock our supplies, I go to the item shop, Isaac and Garet to the armory. At the item shop I saw a girl who looked no more than 10 years old standing there. She said to me, "My momma is sick, so I can be your clerk today. What would you like?"

I buy some herbs, antidotes, and elixers, when I notice another thing being sold. It was called a sacred feather, and was said to reduce random ecounters. I buy a couple of those, too. The girl decided to give me a Game ticket for my purchases. I walk over to Isaac and Garet and give them some of the herbs, antidotes, and elixers. I ask them how it went at the armory. Garet said, "The owners of the armory are out sick. We couldn't buy anything."

I look at them oddly and shrugged. So we all decided to explore a bit. Garet and I were looking around the west side of town, while Isaac was looking around the East. Garet and I see a snowman, which we ignore. Garet decides to go register us in the Inn while I examined the river. I stepped on it. It was solid ice. I looked ahead and saw a cavern. I try to walk there, but slipped and crashed into the froen waterfall. After I regain my conciousness, I look around and see Garet, smiling. He said, "Hm, and you say I'm the clumsy one, huh?"

Garet then uses his 'Move' Psynergy on the snowman, making it slide towards me. I move out of the way, then use it to propel myself to the cave. The cave was deserted, nothing was there. However, there was a Mars Djinni lounging there. I grab it and come running out of the cave, then toss it to Garet, who, for some reason, now had a Fire Djinn, while I had Wind and etc. Garet caught it, and the Djinn kinda gets absorbed by him. Garet suddenly feels stronger, I think, while he gets a small aura of flame around him. After that, I get more anxious to get my Next Jupiter Djinn, and we leave. Garet and I are waiting by the Inn when Isaac comes. Isaac briefly said, "...Healer... Epidemic... Mia..."

I take some time to process this. 'He certainly doesn't waste any words, does he? Oh... I think he means there is a healer curing an epidemic... and their name is Mia?'

Garet was frusterated and confused. "Damnit!" he yelled, "Ivan, do you have any idea what he means?"

I sigh and say, " I think he means a Healer named Mia is healing an epidemic around here."

Isaac smiles and nods his head. Looks like I got it right... Garet then said, "Oh yeah! We found a new Djinn!" He then held up his Djinn, Fever.

Isaac smiles and we leave Imil, headed towards Mercury Lighthouse. It was a short walk, took less then half an hour. When we reach there, we hear a female's voice. "Someone... Is here..." She said.

We walk closer to the voice. "Someone ... is here." She said again.

When I get close enough to see her, I see a girl, around my age, wearing heavy white robes and long blue hair, tied up in a... something... Well, it looked like the hairstyle of this 'Jenna' person who I saw in Isaac's mind. I could immediately tell she was a Mercury Adept. She had that... force eminating from her, showing strong mercury energy. It looks like she was trying to got into the lighthouse, but the statue was blocking the way. Isaac walks up to the statue and silently said, "Move."

A ghostly hand appeared and pushed the statue out of the way. The girl noticed that. "That... That was you, wasn't it?" She asked. Isaac nodded. "I knew it! I saw a ghostly force pushing it!"

Isaac, Garet, and I look shocked. "You... You can see our Psynergy?"

The girl looked confused. "Psynergy? Is that what this is called...? No, I have to stop Alex!"

She ran to the sealed door and cast a Psynergy on it. I couldn't tell what she was mumbling, but a fairy appeared out of nowhere and unsealed the door. Isaac, Garet, and I follow her. The next room is a long hallway. At the end, I can see the girl, and a giant Lizard holding an axe. She tried to get past it, but her attempts were futile. "Why are there monsters in the Lighthouse...? They've never been here before..." She mumbled to herself. Isaac starts to run up to the lizard, Garet and I follow him. The Lizard notices us. Isaac cast a Spire spell, and a Stalagmite fell from the ceiling. Garet then followed it up with a Volcan spell. I started a Plasma spell, and unleashed it. The lizard started advancing towards me. I grip the Elven Rapier tightly. The Lizard swings its axe down, and I raise my Rapier to block. One of my hands on the hilt and the other on the flat of the blade, I block the blow. I try to push the Axe back, but I wasn't strong enough. The Lizard breaks my block and manages to cause a small gash in my side. I then rush up to it, Rapier in hand, and a hear a voice in my head. 'VORPAL SLASH!' it yells. I take a quick slash at the Lizard, but it appears to have cut it in two, both halves falling into the water.

The girl bows and said ,"Thank you."

The girl then noticed the gash I had received. She rushes over to me, and muttered ,"Ply." To herself. I watch in awe as my wound heals. The girl then runs off before I get a chance to thank her.

Garet sighs and said, "Man... With a healer on our side, we would be unbeatable! Right Isaac?"

I sigh and said, "You know that you basically just insulted Isaac? He can cast healing spells too."

Isaac looks down and mutters, "Not... Powerful..."

I keep wondering to myself if he was always like this. We walk on ahead. After about a half hour of walking, we come across the girl again. This time, there was a small, jumpable chasm, but on the other side there was a statue. This time, Garet took the honors, and said, "Move." To himself. The ghostly hand appeared again and moved the statue into the chasm. The girl said, "That was you guys again, wasn't it?" We all nod. "I bet there are even more obstacles here I can't pass alone... So I'll follow you guys for now!"

Garet then motioned to Isaac and said, "This is Isaac, and I'm Garet."

I said, "I am called Ivan."

The girl said, "I'm Mia. Pleased to meet you, Isaac, Garet, and Ivan." I noticed she had a smile, even though it was small... I guess she shows respect for those who help her.

All four of us jump over the chasm and reach the other side I walk over to Mia and said, "Mia? Thanks for earlier."

She looked at me and said, "That? Don't mention it."

We kept talking with each other, and I was rather suprised to hear how much she knew about the Golden Age. That was an interesting time period, in my own opinion. As we grew slimmer on things to talk about, we grew silent.

"So..." she said, attempting to start a conversation,"You are a... what kind of adept?"

"I'm a Jupiter adept, and if you haven't guessed, Isaac is a Venus adept and Garet is a Mars adept." I paused, then asked, "Am I right to assume that you are a Mercury Adept?"

"Yes... Yes you are." She smiled, causeing me to smile too. I don't why, but I like it when she smiles.

As we continued walking, Isaac and Garet were geting pretty far ahead of us, so Mia and I started to hurry. However, luck was not on our side. A Lizard man, this time with a mace, blocked our path. I draw the Elvin Rapier as Mia draws her staff. I start to charge in, nimbly avoiding the swings, and letting Mia cast spells. I could just see how Isaac and Garet would react. Garet would think we were getting close to Saturos and Menardi, while Isaac would tell him it was just us. Back to reality, I kept on parrying the Lizard's blows until I find myself in a situation the same as earlier. The Lizards mace was on the blade of my Rapier, and I was pushing it back. But soon, the lizard started to overpower me... That is, until I heard Mia yell, "Ice!"

A large Icicle thrust itself into the lizard, giving me the chance to push it back. I run in to slash it, and Mia does the same. I end up stabbing it, and Mia knocks it out cold as Isaac and Garet come running over. "Damnit!" Garet cursed, "I thought you guys were Saturos and Menardi!"

Suddenly I felt my face pale. "Isaac... Garet... Behind you!" I yelled.

Isaac immediately turns around, his Broad Sword drawn, and sees several Maulers. Garet then draws his axe, and yelled out, "Flare Wall!"

Two rows of flame engulfed the Maulers and they yelped in pain. Isaac then thrust his Sword into the ground and yelled, "EarthQuake!"

The ground started shaking, but it was much more violent under the Maulers. The Maulers roared and rushed in to attack. One of them tried to bite Garet, but Garet raised his Axe and used it keep the Mauler at bay. Another Mauler tried to slash at Isaac, who quickly parried, but still got a small cut. The last Mauler slashed at Mia, ripping through the fabric of her arm and giving her a Shallow gash. I yelled, "Whirlwind!" Blowing the Mauler away before it could hurt Mia anymore.

Isaac and Mia start to heal themselves, while Garet and I keep the Maulers at bay. Garet, tired of being at a disadvantage, yelled, "Volcano!"

The pillar of flame erupted under a Mauler, ridding it of its life. As Isaac finishes tending to his wounds, Isaac jumped in and gave a clean slice to the Mauler. That, however, did not kill it. I run to attack the other Mauler, the voice in my head going off again, and I give a clean cut to the Mauler, who somehow survived. Suddenly, out of the blue, Mia yelled, "Tundra!"

Layers of Ice formed around the Maulers, who yelled in pain and die. As we continue walking, we find a hole. Isaac jumped down first, and we waited until he said, "It's Okay!"

Mia then jumps down, and Garet refuses to jump down until I push him in with my Whirlwind spell. Then, I jump down. When I get down, I find myself on a platform in the center of a small pond. To the north, I see Mia standing at a statue, casting her Ply spell. Then, something amazing happened. The platform Garet and I were standing on lit up with mass amounts of Mercury Psynergy, but that wasn't the only thing. I heard Garet Scream at the top of his lungs like a schoolgirl being raped. Okay, maybe take out the being raped part. I swear, if Saturos and Menardi were lighting the Beacon now, they would hear it, loud and clear.

---

GoI: This ends the chapter.

Ivan: But what about all that other crap you wrote?

GoI: Want to update this now, and I'm too lazy to type the rest.

Erk: He wrote like 12 double-sided pages for this... and it was only two chapters.

Kratos: Damn. You need a life, GoI.

GoI: I know... Also, if you'd like, wish my band luck at the Lilac parade this Sunday. :P

Erk: If you must know, GoI is in the band with a cat on the back of their overlays, and is the only Bass Trombone player there.

Kratos: Also note that his band has a blue jacket and grey pants.

Ivan: and I can't believe you want to hook me up with Mia?  
GoI: Yeah! It's my favorite pairing!

Kratos: GoI wants you to be... easy on him for the romance stuff. This is his first time.

GoI: Yeah! What he said!

Kratos,Erk,Ivan: R&R... or not... the choice is yours!


End file.
